The Last Two Years of Leverage
by MyMindofWishes
Summary: Don t you want to know what passes after The Long Goodbye Job? This last 2 years are crazy! But If you wanna know you ve to read! Yeah, I know." It s better the TV show" but they have to come back! Sorry the English... PS: If you wanna know the all story of Sarah with Leverage, you ve to read " Sarah s story" who s coming soon. Hoping you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 0 : Who is Sarah?

Chapter 0: Who is Sarah?

"I'm Sarah Louise Revigé, daughter of an innocent woman, Sarah Louise Parks and a guilty man, Jon Revigé. Thirteen years ago my mother came in Orphanage only because it was the closest shelter, she meets a person, Sister Elizabeth and I was born. My mother was killed by my father, because she was his weakness. I became shy, strange, dark and rebel girl, but I always had Sister Elizabeth as protector, when my father found out, he killed her and I was diagnosed with eidetic memory. Then I just had my best friend Robbie. One day Mark, the bully burned all the letters of the director. Mark blamed Robbie. Robbie took 30 and had to spend a night in the cold room. He was asthmatic. I tried to save him, but they found me, took me 10. I spent the night listening to his screams, just saying "I cannot breathe." They had sent a vigilant to watch me, I could not save him. The next morning, two policemen took a body. I spent a week looking for Robert, then I realized. I promised I would avenge him. It was my hope; some said he was having a crush on me. All this when I was 5 when I was 7, a woman appeared at the orphanage, she was taking pictures. She was a sweet person, I told her my story, and she asked for spend a week at her house with her husband. I was very happy, they were the sweetest people I had ever known, her name was Mary and he was George, they were the Phillips. They told me they wanted to adopt me! One day, we were going to buy my first toy when a man appeared, Jon Revigé, he told me he was my father, and he killed my mother and Sister Elizabeth. Then a man killed Mary and George in front of me. Jon said he was going to kill me, because if I was like my mother, I was also his weakness, he shot me, and went away. I woke up and started crying when I saw those dead bodies. And I saw the opportunity to have a family pass me in front of the eyes. With my hands I took the bullet and sewed because they had a box of sewing. The police found me and put me back to Orphanage, took 37 Thanks to that I discovered that I was a criminal, a spy, a thief. Two years later I ran. My dad thinks I'm dead. Then I went when I became in Sarah, only Sarah, a criminal. Three years later I met you guys, this is my story you wanted to hear. "


	2. Chapter 1: The Big Wedding

**Chapter 1: The Big Wedding**

4 months have passed since Nate asked Sophie to marry him and she with all her love for him accepted. And so Nate and Sophie are separated from the rest of the Leverage team temporarily.

6 Months later...

\- Everything has to be perfect! – Sophie says to Gabrielle, the organizer of her marriage with Nathan.

\- Hello, darling. – Nate says to Sophie, giving her a gentle kiss on the rosy cheek of Sophie.

\- Nate, where were you?

\- Helping Parker, Elliot, Sarah and Hardison in a job. They had doubts.

\- Well, that's a lie, because they were here to help me with the preparations for our wedding. – Sophie says very suspicious. - Where've you been, Nathan Ford?

\- Surprise! - Nate strip behind his back a bouquet of white roses, the favorite of Sophie.

\- Oh, Baby! We make 13 years since we met. Remember? You saw me, I saw you.

\- You ran, I chase. - Nate said with a big smile on his face, giving a big kiss to Sophie.

-Hi, guys! – Parker says, very happy-The wedding is almost here, it's in a week!

\- No, babe - Hardison says, starting to laugh. - It is in 3 days! Even better!

\- I´m so happy for you, guys! – Sarah tells.

\- Yes, yes. Marriage. Glad - Elliot says ironically, as if it was a normal thing. - So the buffet? How will it be?

\- Calm Elliot, don`t rush. –Nate says.

Gabrielle comes running toward Sophie.

\- Future Mrs. Ford, it is the flower girl, she wants to talk about prominors.

\- Oh, Yes Gabrielle, pass me the phone, please. - Sophie orders hurried. - I'll be back!

3 days later and we are on the morning of the wedding. As time went! Both Sophie and Nate were nervous, despite Nate´s been married once with Maggie, but he knew that this time would always be with Sophie, for a long time that he loved her just he didn´t know, or better, he didn´t follow his heart.

Sophie was in a beautiful room in front of a mirror, wearing her wedding dress, with lace and a pearl necklace that belonged to her grandmother. She was crying, to remember for all she and Nathan went to finally realize they were in love.

-Soon we will be a family… - whispered to her excitedly.

\- Don`t cry, Sophie. – Parker said to try to cheer her up. - Look, you´re beautiful! You´re going to smudge your make-up.

Someone knocks on the door, leaving Sophie worried.

\- And if it is Nate? - She says.

-Calm down, it´s me. - Maggie enters the ex-wife of Nathan. - Came only wish good luck!

-Oh, thanks Maggie. This day is very important to me. - Answers the bride.

\- It´s normal! Getting married is the dream of every woman. - Maggie says cheering Sophie.

\- Well, we'll check the bouquet. - Parker and Sarah said, running.

Sophie and Maggie laugh Parker´s race.

\- I think they are more excited than me! – Says the bride.

\- Go, don´t be nervures Sophie. Today is your big day.

\- Thank you, Maggs. - Oh my God, I'm going to be late.

Sophie gets even more nervous.

\- If you arrive late is okay, a woman should make a man wait, especially Nathan Ford.

\- We´re here! - Sarah says. – C´mon Sophie, we gotta go.

\- Are you ready? –Maggie asks to Sophie.

\- I've never been so ready … – Answers the grifter, happy.


	3. Chapter 2 : The Secret of Sophie

**Chapter 2: The Secret of Sophie**

The wedding begins. Nate is wiping the sweat from his face. All stand up and Maggie shows a great happiness for her ex-husband and his girlfriend. The wedding march begins and the doors open when Sophie goes, it seems that everything stops in the eyes of Nate. Parker, Sarah and Tara Cole, the bridesmaids, help Sophie with her dress, until when they come to Nate, accompanied by Eliot and Hardison. Sophie delivers the bouquet to Parker ,also her maid of honor.

\- You are beautiful… - Nate whispers to his beloved, and Sophie smiles.

\- Dear friends, we are here today to witness the marriage bond between Nathan Ford and Sophie Devereaux -. Starts the priest, a friend of Nate that his team, help on a job.

\- Do not want to understand, Lady Charlotte Prentice, Duchess of Hanover!? - A man appears with a black coat and a stylish air, you can tell by the accent, he is British. - Lady Charlotte, come with me, the Countess of Kensington wants to see you immediately. 16 years you've been missing, do not even think about marrying a civilian under a false name! Guards grab her!

-No, no. I am not Charlotte ever more. - Sophie becomes panicked when the guards grab it and put it her inside a limousine -Nate!

\- Sophie! – Nate screams.

All the guests are furiously, and they begin attacking the guards including Quinn, Eliot, Archie Leach, Chaos, Hardison, Parker, Tara, Sarah, Nate and many others ... The guards grab Nate and put him in the limousine. They go.

\- We have to follow them! – Sarah says very nervous.

\- I'll get the car; they should go to England, Hardison get tickets for me, Sarah, Parker and you. The others, ah... Gabrielle and Tara tell you what to do and thank you for coming. - Eliot says very fast.

The Leverage team gets into the car and followed them to the airport where they get tickets at the plane that Nate and Sophie goes.

-Okay, Sarah, you are Tamara Peterson. Eliot, you´re Luke Peterson. Parker, you'll be Nancy McGreeves and I will be William McGreeves. – says Hardison to Leverage team.

\- And me? - Tara appears behind them.

\- Tara, what are you doing here? – Parker asks.

\- I´ll help my friend, of course. – Answers the ex-partner of Leverage team.

\- Ok, Tara. You will be Jane Parks, now we´ve to go. - Hardison says.

After 3 hours of travelling, Elliot, Sarah, Parker, Hardison, Tara, Sophie, Nate and the royal guards landing in London.

Soon after, the guards put Sophie and Nate in another limo with the team chasing them; they come to a mansion that Sophie suggests that she recognize by a dry swallow. They put them locked into a very large living room and Nate tries to escape.

\- Is not worth it, Nate. They are probably about four guards behind that door. - Sophie says sadly.

\- Sophie, what is going on? - Nate asks justifications.

\- You're going to realize, dear. - Sophie affirms sadly.

However, Sarah, Parker and Tara dress up as maids of the mansion.

\- They must be here. – Tara said after passing through a door with four guards. - With so many guards...

\- Excuse me, gentlemen. But they gave us orders to deliver these trays to those guests. – Sarah says, trying to say in a British accent successfully.

\- It is necessary to go three? - Says, or rather shouts, one of the guards.

\- Oh, it´s our orders, sir-. Parker tells them.

-Hmm ... Okay, you can go .15 minutes!

-Thank you, gentlemen. -Tara said with a high voice.

Tara, Sarah and Parker enter into the living room and sees Nate and Sophie sitting on the big sofa still with wedding dresses.

\- What are you doing here? - Sophie asks.

\- Yes, how did they get? - Nate wonders.

-No questions, now we have to get out of here. - Tara orders.

\- I cannot, Nate must know the truth! - Sophie exclaims.

\- What truth, Soph? - Nathan asks suspiciously.

\- I cannot tell you, I have no courage. Remember, three years ago, when I told you I had to bury Sophie? And that would be left only my real person? Well, Charlotte is my true person.

\- That Charlotte Prentice, two years ago to deceive Keller? – Parker asks.

\- Yeah, that one. - Sophie confirms, as if she was ashamed of herself. - I not only took seven years to create the character, took almost all life. For sixteen years ago, I was still Charlotte, 18th Duchess of Hanover. One day I fell in love with theater, but as my aunt used to say "Theatre is for fiction, you are a person with a noble title of reality." and also "Dear Charlotte, you cannot pretend you're someone else, you cannot hide who you are!", I wanted to show her that she was wrong, I could be a great actress more than Duchess. God, how I hated being that, as I hated being the nobility, the sweet and innocent Charlotte, recessed for everything and everyone. I had to prove that I was more than it seemed to be, but I could not. I did not want to see my dear uncle, drowning in drink.

\- That's why you never liked to see me drink ... - Nate says, understanding now all that was happening.

\- Of course not, I already loved, loved you. I already knew what I had to know about my uncle. I could not see another person I loved, drowning. Anyway, I knew the risks I was committing to escape but I could not let the only thing I liked to do, run away. Knowing that they would never leave me, I decided to change my name. – Sophie tells.

\- For Sophie Devereaux? - Sarah asks.

\- No, no, no, no. I later discovered that I had an also French origin, that's when I invented Devereaux. Regarding Sophie, was the name of my best friend who helped me escape, we agreed never to find ourselves again. I never heard anything more about her, there were rumors that she was arrested because of me, but I knew that my Aunt Emily would never do that to her. –Sophie answered, a bit pensive. - When I ran I did not take anything except my pig. But they never gave me a lot of money, because I was royalty. When I realized I was running out of resources, I went to meet a friend. Roger has always helped me, I met him when I took the plane to France, and we spoke during the whole trip. I discovered that he was a criminal, he teach me how to steal. During an art exhibition in Germany, there was a setback and I had to make an action, Roger was not good at it. I had heard about the Yellow Kid, so I tried a coup, I steal 6 artworks. He told me that I had a natural talent. And So Charlotte Prentice ceased to exist and came Sophie Devereaux, one of the best grifters in the world. It was with the news that I knew that my uncle died. Three years later I met you, Nate in Paris. – Sophie tells, wanting to cry.

\- So your real name is Charlotte? - Tara asked.

\- Not really. - Sophie explains. - When I was 14 my parents died when they came from Belgium. Plane crash. Private. The media were paid to not reveal how they died. Since then I was raised by my Aunt Emily. She is a noble woman, and when I was born my parents gave me another name and Charlotte is the middle name. So, my aunt decided it was better treat me by my middle name, because it was a noble name. They would start calling me by my real name. Since they killed, my aunt never wanted me to know what my name was. I never cared.

\- So you didn't even know your real name when we wondered? - Sarah asks.

-No, not really. - Sophie replied.

\- Here, put the headset to hear Eliot and Hardison. – Parker says.

\- What are you guys doing? – Nate asks.

\- Well, we were listening the story of Sophie, Charlotte, whatever ... - Hardison answers.

\- Well, the story is over. Any ideas to get us out of here? – Nate asks. - I want to go back to my wedding. Then our wedding night passes, and I get very angry.

\- Nate! - Sophie exclaims laughing.

\- What! It's true! - Nate says with a mischievous air.

\- Parker, do you have any extra rope? - Eliot question.

\- No, no. No way I'm going to ruin this dress. – Sophie says.

\- Which is, Wow! - Nate says. - Guys, seriously, I really want to have my wedding night tonight!

\- Nate, I've never seen you like this! - Sophie exclaims, surprised.

\- That is because you not waited 10 months for this night! – Nate says rushed.

\- Ok, Mr. I have rush. – Sophie says kidding -. Wait, only 10 months?

\- Guys, now we have to focus on getting out of here! We are on another continent! And we only have 10 minutes. - Tara explains.


	4. Chapter 3 : I am your promised!

**Chapter 3: "I am your promised!"**

Suddenly enters the Countess of Kensington with 3 more royal guards.

\- Oh, my dear Charlotte. Who are these? - asks the Countess.

\- I´m Mr. Nate That Should Be Already Married With Your Niece Ford. -Nate answered.

\- That kind ... - says the Countess -. And you three are?

\- Maids house, my lady. - Answered one of the guards.

What the Countess did not know was that two of the guards were and Eliot and Hardison. Nate nods to Eliot and Eliot hits the other guard.

\- But what is going on here? - Asks the Countess.

\- Ma'am, do not yell, just sit. - Says Hardison.

The Countess does what Hardison tells, with scared of him and Eliot.

\- Now, what you want from me, aunty? - Sophie asks to the Countess very serious.

\- You were going to marry a civilian under a false name? Never learned anything, Child? - Asks the Countess to Sophie.

\- Is not your business, If I marry or not, and is Sophie! - Sophie says very angry.

\- Sophie? Like the stupid of your friend? - Asks the Countess.

\- I do not admit that you speak like that about Sophie! - Sophie screams.

\- Okay, I'm a bit confused... - Parker whispers to Sarah.

\- How is she? - Sophie asks calmer.

\- She died three years ago. Cancer. - Countess says icily.

This time Sophie cannot hide the tears and she start to cry. Nate soon hugs her.

\- Who are you? - asks the Countess to Nate.

\- I'm the fiancé of Sophie, Nate Ford, and you ruined the wedding that we took 10 months to organize! - Nate screams.

\- Groom? You? Sorry, but Charlotte is already compromised! - Declares the Countess.

\- What? – They all scream.

\- How is she compromised? - Nate asks to her screaming.

\- I knew that Charlotte would not have a future, so I got an arranged marriage.

\- Well I have a future, and I love Nathan. I'm happy! Who thinks I am to get me an arranged marriage? Let me tell you, I got myself very well alone...

\- That's my girl! And she's right! - Nate says with proud of Sophie.

\- And after all who is that promised? - Sophie asks.

\- I am your promised - The man in black coat that interrupted the marriage enters, leaving them all stunned.

\- Charlotte, let me introduce you to George the Count, the fifth. He is your promised, since you did 14 years.

\- I search you for a long time, Duchess Charlotte. 16 years to be exact! I could not leave my bride away ... - continues the count.

\- She does not your bride! And do not you dare touch her with a finger! - Nate says and put himself between Sophie and the Count.

\- Uh! A threatened American. Love it! - provokes the Count.

\- You know this part of the conversation where I punch you in the neck nine or ten times? We're comin 'up on that pretty quick. - Nate answers.

The Count gets scared while Eliot makes a move with his hand and fist to threaten him.

\- I'm not afraid! - Says the Count, despite being very scared.

\- Oh, you better be! Because I have the best men you cannot imagine. - says Sophie.

\- Charlotte, will you marry me-whether you like it or not. Guards! - Says the Count.

The guards arrive and take Sophie abruptly, but in less than a minute Eliot manages to take them down.

\- And now, George? - Asks Nate.

\- For you is Count, disgusting person! - Fix the Count.

Nate cannot help it he punched the Count, laying him down and gave him three kicks.

\- You will never marry Sophie. Do you know why? Because you are not a gentleman. - Nate says.

\- Come on, Nate. He does not deserve. - Says Sophie. - Goodbye, aunt.

The seven friends leave the room and run to the airport.


	5. Chapter 4: Back To Portland

When they came to Portland, they decide it was better to go home and get some rest. The remaining five friends decide to do that too. Nate and Sophie arrive home very sad because they did not marry.

\- Nate, I'm sorry I did not know. Because of this we have not got married. - Says Sophie.

\- Hey, I still love you ... - Nate gives a kiss to Sophie. - We'd better rest ...

\- No. I still owe you a wedding night. - Says Sophie kissing Nate.

And so the night went ... In the morning, Sophie wakes up Nate, wearing one of his shirts.

\- Loved last night. Never stop being spontaneous. - Says Sophie.

\- Oh, you know. Living the moment! Why are you sad? - Nate asks.

\- I would already be Mrs. Nathan Ford, you know. But my aunt has always ruined everything.

\- I have a surprise! - Nate says.

\- Really!? Where? - Sophie asks excitedly.

\- Calm down it is more in the afternoon.

\- Ok ...- says Sophie giving Nate a kiss with passion.

Later, Sophie and Nate prepare to leave. Without notice, Nate takes her dress and his suit.

\- You'll like it, you'll see ... - says Nate giving her a kiss on her cheek.

After a good long car journey, they come to Boston, and stop at a beach that Nate used to go with his mother. There are, Sarah, Parker, Eliot, Hardison, Father - a friend of Nate, Maggie and Tara, in wedding dresses. Sarah, Parker and Tara take up Sophie to a cabin and help her to wear the dress. Soon after, Hardison puts playing the wedding march and Nate are at the altar with Hardison and Eliot expecting her. Sophie gets confused; she did not know what to say! Once she arrives closer to Nate, Father starts talking.

\- Dear friends, we are here today to celebrate the marriage tie between Nathan Ford and Sophie Devereaux. Nate, Sophie, you had a beautiful month to work on your votes, so it's time to say them. Sophie?

\- Ok ... Nate, when I met you 13 years ago, I well ... You could say that I had never known a man like you. When you let me go, I felt there was something special in you, like a best friend, well if that was the case we were not here! - Everyone starts laughing. - But, I never liked that thou wert below, because that was not what I knew Nathan Ford. And I must tell you that I did not expect to even get that kiss on the pier.

\- Ah, that's why I took the slap. - Nate says, everyone laughs.

\- Even so, when I knew you were changed, I knew everything would be okay, because you said you liked me and you are an honest man.

\- Good! Nate? - Says Fr.

\- What? Oh yeah! Sophie, chasing you was the best thing I did in the world. I always had you beside me, even when I was a bastard. When you were away, I knew I could not let you get away, because I would be lost. When I made that call, I never got to say what I wanted to say is that I love you, Soph. I do not care if you are Katherine or Charlotte or Laura or Clarissa, Olivia, Grace Peltz, I do not care. I just want to know you, you're the thing that matters most to me.

\- Ok, Nathan Ford, do you accept Sophie Devereaux as your lawful wife?

\- I accept all of them. - Answered Nate.

\- Sophie Devereaux, do you accept Nathan Ford as your lawful husband?

\- I do. - answers Sophie.

\- The alliances, please.

Eliot had Nate's alliance and Hardison had Sophie's alliance. Nate put the ring on Sophie's finger and Sophie put the ring on Nathan's finger.

\- I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.

Nate and Sophie kiss passionately.


	6. Chapter 5: Love and Hangovers

Nate, Sophie and guests went to a tent where the reception would be. They danced all night, Hardison was the DJ, so he put his strange songs. When it was past 11 pm, Nate and Sophie went to their hotel room, where they would do something ... Parker, Sarah, Hardison and Eliot sat at a table, it looked like they had already missed them but they were sure that they were gonna enjoy , because they had prepared a big night for them. They were tired and bored, so they decided to go to the headquarters to see a movie because everyone had already gone and also because the high heels and the ties were killing them!

The next morning ...

Sarah woke up and noticed that she had slept on the lap of Eliot. She saw Parker sleep with her head lying on her arms that were folded on the table. Hardison sleeping with his head lying over the back of Parker and Eliot asleep and drool on her shoulder. She made a face of shock when she saw heaps of beers and appetizers on the table. Will they be passing a hangover? She thought. It also was not her first. And no wonder because they had just come from the marriage of Sophie Devereaux and Nathan Ford, at least it was the only thing she remembered. She! That had photographic memory! It must have been very strong drinks ... She looked at her watch and panicked because they lacked 20 minutes to go to the airport bid farewell to Nate and Sophie becuase they would spend 10 days in Paris, France.

\- Oh My God! Eliot, wake up! Wake up! We only have 20 minutes! - Shouted Sarah, leaving his lap.

\- What? What ?- Eliot muttered, still in a sleepy state.

Soon after, Hardison woke with a jump when he noticed the time on his watch.

\- Parker! Parker! - Shouted Sarah .Parker wagging.

\- I'm in the Land of Sweets ... - dreamy Parker said.

\- Dammit, Hardison! It was because of that boring movie that you put! - Eliot shouted, waking up Parker.

\- I'm awake! - Parker shouted suddenly, putting her arms in the air. - Ah! Hours!

\- I think it was more because of those drinks, Eliot. - Sarah said to the hitter.

\- Just... Come on! - Everyone ran toward the bar's exit while Eliot took the keys of Lucille handing them to Parker because he knew she would go faster.

In 15 minutes, the Thief, the Hacker, the Spy and the Hitter arrived at the airport. Fortunately, the Mastermind and the Grifter had not yet arrived. When finally Hardison reaches Sophie.

\- Hey, they're there, man. - Hardison says, while the others try to fix they faces and clothes.

\- Hey, all right? - Nate says super happy. - Are you okay? You seem to have a weird face.

\- Are you passing a hangover? - asks Sophie.

\- No! - They say.

\- Hey Nate! - Eliot yells, pulling Nate away from others. Hardison follow them. - So how was your night? Tell me all!

\- Yeah, calm down! Music was good? - Hardison asks suddenly. - And Eliot ... Nasty!

Meanwhile, the girls spoke with Sophie.

\- Sophie, how was the night!? - Parker asks.

\- Parker, do not press her! But talking about that, everything went as planned? - Sarah asks.

-Yes, it was very good! - Nate and Sophie quickly respond simultaneously.

All come together, looking at each other.

\- Well, we have to go! - Nate says.

\- Okay, good honeymoon. - Sarah says with a big smile on her face.

\- Yes, good honeymoon! - Repeats Hardison.

Sophie and Nate turn around and go away.

\- Okay, let's go! - Eliot says.

They all go to the van.

When they arrived at the headquarters, they started looking at each other, each with their own thinking. Bottles and appetizers were still scattered around the table and the floor and they were having a big headache and vomiting. It was official, they were passing a hangover.

\- Does anyone know how we are going through a hangover? It's because I do not remember anything. - Asked Eliot.

Everyone began to look for Sarah, she remember all, maybe also that night.

\- What? Listen up, guys! I have a photographic memory, but I do not remember anything! I just remember that we saw "Mamma Mia".

\- Now I know why I fell asleep. - Eliot said smiling.

\- Hey, do not make fun of "Mamma Mia", it has Meryl Streep! - Defended Hardison. - "Does your mother knows that you're out?" – He began singing and dancing.

\- Yeah ... I do not know why but I have not stopped humming the "This is Love". - Sarah continues.

\- Uh, that song by will. with Eva Simmons? I love that song! - Says Parker.

Everyone is looking at her like she was crazy. Hardison starts to key his laptop.

\- What are you doing? Dammit, Hardison! We're having a serious conversation and you're on your laptop. What is passing with us!?- says Eliot.

\- Sarah said she was humming a song .When she told us of her ... gift, I started researching and I think if we find the certain things we can recover her memory .- says Hardison- Yes, confirmed!

\- Wait, wait, and wait! These things will not hurt, right? - Sarah asks.

\- No, only the last thing- Hardison muttered.

\- What? - Ask Sarah.

\- Nothing.

\- I do not know if we should do this, guys! - Sarah says.

\- Babe, you're our only hope. And if we did something we'll all regret? Come on, I trust you! - Eliot says, putting his hands on her shoulders.

\- Okay, what is the first thing, Alec? - Sarah asks, looking at his laptop.

\- Ok, the first thing is to give you two strong slaps.

\- What? - Sarah asked shocked.

\- Oh, I want to give! - Says Parker.

\- Parker - Eliot yells. - Okay, but be careful.

\- Really!? - Asks Sarah.

Parker gives two large slaps to Sarah.

\- Ouch!

\- Sorry!

\- Ok Sarah, what do you remember? - Asks Hardison.

\- I remember we got here-we take off the high heels and we remove the ties. Then Eliot fetched beers and I told him I was too tired and he brought me a bottle and also Parker went for appetizers, Hardison putted the film, but we began to say that we did not want that and he said it's was that or a romance, nothing more. - Sarah said.

\- Ok, it's a start. Hardison, now is what? - Asks Eliot.

\- You know guys. Why you don't stay here to sleep? It's almost dinner time and then we start early in the morning, me and Parker gonna be in my room and you and Sarah can stay in the guests room. - responds Hardison.

\- Ok, so I'll prepare dinner. A quick, I'm full of headaches and today I only gonna drink juice! - Said Eliot.

The four friends ate the delicious dinner prepared by Eliot and saw a movie, this was Terminator III, and Eliot loved that movie. Hardison thought it was violent.

\- Well, I'm going to bed.- Sarah said.

\- I'll already be there too. - Eliot says.

\- Parker, Eliot, the next thing is it surprises her, during sleep, with a bucket of cold water. That's why I invited you here to stay. - Told Hardison. – We are gonna do it at 12 pm .

\- Poor Sarah ...- says Parker.

\- You better go to bed now, Eliot. It is almost 10 p.m.

\- Ok, so until sooner. - Eliot said.

\- Parker, you and I will prepare the bucket of ice water.-Hardison says to his girlfriend.

\- Cool! - She says.

In the guest room, Sarah took off her coat getting just with a green tank top and some comfortable pants. Eliot took his shirt let just his sweatpants. And the two threw themselves to the bed.

\- If you want you can come closer. - Eliot said with a mischievous look.

\- Since I woke up to feel your spittle running down my shoulder, I think not dear. - replied Sarah.

The two fell asleep; Hardison and Parker arrived with a large bucket of water. Eliot woke up and help them, when Sarah felt the big bucket of water gave a great leap off bed.

\- What the...! - Sarah said.

**Meanwhile in Paris, France.**

Sophie and Nate had already arrived at the hotel where they would spend the next ten days. Nate put the luggage on the floor and sat on the bed.

\- Do you think they will be fine without us? - Asked Sophie.

\- They were well in these 10 months. - Nate replied.

\- No, I mean what they do. Not at work.

\- Soph, they look good. You're worried about Sarah, are you?

\- If there is an error, some concern ... Sarah could die, Nate.

\- She will not die ... Sophie, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale...

\- No, it just...

Sophie put her hand on her stomach and ran to the bathroom and began vomiting.

**Meanwhile in Portland, USA **

Sarah also began to vomit. The cold water had made the drink out. Parker also was already throwing up in another bathroom. Hardison in the bucket of water. Eliot was at the bar to vomit to the sink. It seems they were already in the trickiest part of the hangover. It was 3 a.m., and they all were full of sleep. Hardison borrow some of his clothes to Sarah wear. Her clothes were wet and she was full of cold. They sat at the counter, while Eliot was making hot chocolate for everyone. It was a cold night in Portland.

\- Why did you do that? - Sarah asked.

\- It was the next thing. - said Hardison. - Do you remember anything?

\- Well, now I know why I was humming "This is Love". - Sarah replied.

\- Why? - Asked Parker.

\- Guys, I think we make a lot of embarrassing in the wedding.

\- Why? - Eliot asked, after delivering the hot chocolates.

\- We sang! - Sarah replied.

\- What? – They all asked.

**Meanwhile in Paris, France.**

\- Soph, are you okay? - asked Nate.

\- Yes, it was just a bad disposition. - replied Sophie.

\- Okay. Well.. We are now officially married!

\- Well, we are, Mr. Ford.

\- I love you, Sophie Ford.

\- Sophie Devereaux Ford.

\- Does not matter, you're my wife. After 13 years. - Nate said and they kissed and they fall on the bed.


End file.
